warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Stars of Space Jam
Stars of Space Jam is a collection of Looney Tunes VHS tapes released on November 26, 1996, to promote the release of Space Jam. Each video featured six cartoons, most of which had not been made available on home video before. This was also notably the first Looney Tunes video series to have a volume spotlighting the Tasmanian Devil. The tapes were discontinued around the time the Looney Tunes Presents video series came out. Each tape in this series began with a short version of the "Warner Bros. Family Entertainment" logo as seen on Warner Bros. Animation's cartoon shows (albeit with a short Merrie Melodies fanfare). A DVD version of this collection was released on October 9, 2018. Volumes Laserdisc release "Stars of Space Jam" (PILA-1449) was also a three disk (5-sided) limited edition Laserdisc set that was released by Pioneer LDC in 1997. The three disks each have their own heavy cardboard sleeves, and they all come packaged in a slipcase-style box. The box is white, and it is wrapped with an orange-colored "obi" strip. The obi lists the Japanese name for this collection ("Best of Warner Animation"), as well as the contents of this collection (also in Japanese). Also included was a B&W insert that gives a history of Warner Bros. cartoons and some background of the directors (in Japanese). The collection is bilingual, in both English and Japanese. DVD Versions Dubbed versions Some televised versions of the cartoons from the Stars Of Space Jam tapes contain a dubbed version disclaimer at the end of the cartoons labelled "DUBBED VERSION © 1997 WARNER BROS.", although these copies with "dubbed version" disclaimer are never seen on American television. The reason behind the dubbed version disclaimer was because a music-and-effects dub track was created for foreign dubs, although unlike the THIS VERSION 1997/1998 dubbed versions commonly seen on television and some European VHS tapes (Bugs & Friends, Superior Duck, From Hare To Eternity, Greedy For Tweety, Wideo Wabbit, Cheese Chasers, The Prize Pest, A Fractured Leghorn, Big House Bunny, Scaredy Cat, Feed The Kitty), these prints are not restored at all. Like the THIS VERSION 1997/1998 WB dubbed versions succeeding them, the original end cards are preserved, unlike the dubbed versions created by Turner Entertainment in 1995. Bogus_wb_dubbed_1997_version_credit.png|Dubbed 1997 version disclaimer seen at the end of non-US televised prints of cartoons from the Stars Of Space Jam tapes. Note that the dubbed version font used differs from the other 1997 dubbed versions seen on TV and the Bugs & Friends European VHS tapes. This dubbed disclaimer here is as long as Turner Entertainment's 1995 dubbed versions, since these shorts do not survive their original music-and-effects track and have a new dub track made with music cues from other cartoons. Screenshot taken from "Homeless Hare" from an airing on Cartoon Network Japan. Bogus_wb_dubbed_1997_version_credit_-_Copy.png|Another variant of a Dubbed 1997 version disclaimer seen at the end of non-US televised prints of cartoons from the Stars Of Space Jam tapes. This dubbed disclaimer here is quite short, since these shorts' dub track survive their original music-and-effects track but had new sound effects (from other cartoons) added in to replace some of the lost original sound effects. Screenshot taken from "Holiday For Drumsticks" from an airing on Boing Spain. Category:Warner Home Video Category:Home Video Category:Videos Category:Warner Bros. videos and DVDs Category:Space Jam Category:Looney Tunes Category:Blue Ribbon Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Looney Tunes on Home Video